Extraordinary Girl
by P.Y.Z.K
Summary: ¿Qué pasó cuando Link se fue a buscar a Navi, y salvó Termina, para seguir buscando a su hada? Zelda se quedó sola, y más de una vez buscó suicidarse por ciertos eventos que relataré a continuación. Pero sigue en este mundo, porque es una valiente que decidió seguir a pesar de todo. Porque ella era una chica ordinaria en un mundo extraordinario...


Hola, probablemente me hayan leído un par de veces, probablemente no, no lo sé. No he subido casi nada, porque, bueh, estoy teniendo conflictos internos conmigo misma. A veces me duermo llorando, etc. Entonces comencé a escuchar Extraordinary Girl de Green Day, y salió esto. Fue bastante terapéutico escribir esto, pero probablemente no les importe lel xd

Esta historia se desarrolla después de OoT, mientras Link se va a buscar a Navi, y salva Termina:3 ¿Qué pasó en Hyrule en ese tiempo?

* * *

**One-Shot**

**Extraordinary Girl**

_Inspirada en la canción Extraordinary Girl de Green Day, y en ciertos problemillas de mi vida diaria, y la de algunos amigos. Y dedicada a todos y todas aquellos, que los insultan, hacen sentir menos, rebajan, humillan, hacen llorar. A todas aquellas que les dijeron que necesitaban verse más delgadas para ser bellas, y no pueden dejar de vomitar. A todas aquellas que no saben expresarse y necesitan cortarse. A todos aquellos(as) que dejaron a alguien atrás. A todos los que perdieron a un ser querido. A todos aquellos que perdieron algo valioso. A todos aquellos que son odiados por sus agallas. A todos aquellos que son abusados. A todos aquellos que son usados como paño de lágrimas de todo el mundo. A todos aquellos que han pensado más de una vez en el suicidio, y siguen aquí. Ustedes no son cobardes, son valientes, tienen más bolas u ovarios que todos esos bullies y acosadores, o esas pequeñas zorras creídas, por decidir seguir en este mundo, que a pesar de tener cosas patéticas y terribles, tiene amor, y con eso nos basta. A todos esos hombres y mujeres extraordinarios(as), que lamentablemente viven en un mundo ordinario._

_Y dedicado a Angélica, Joana, Yudith, Ciara, Faby y Fernanda(tiene cuenta aquí, pueden pasarse por su cuenta y leer sus fabulosos fics), chicas extraordinarias, en un mundo ordinario._

* * *

Zelda vio al espejo fríamente, con una mirada monótona y sin expresión. Desde que ese tarado había salvado el reino, todo el mundo le prestaba atención sólo a él mientras le espetaban a ella el no haber podido salvar el país, el haber dejado que cayera en manos de un marica que tenía ansias de poder, serios problemas de la ira y una falta de bolas enorme.

Al verse en ese espejo, ya no veía a la chica serena, capaz de resolver cualquier obstáculo que la vida le propusiera. Veía un cabello rubio, maltratado por el desinterés de cuidar su imagen frente al público. Sus ojos azules perdieron su brillo causado por la depresión de que su reino le dejara de prestar atención. Y es que cuando era niña, a sus padres les encantaba mimarla todo el tiempo(o bueno, hasta que conoció a Link). En el castillo era la estrella principal, a quien todos querían ver. Entonces ella estaba más que acostumbrada a tener la atención de todas las personas de su mundo, todo giraba alrededor de ella y eso, aunque no lo crean, era un problema psicológico que debía ser tratado, pero la única que lo sabía era Impa, tutora de la princesa que con el fin de evitarle un dolor emocional y psicológico intenso, jamás quiso llevarla con un psicólogo.

Qué tremendo error cometió…

Volviendo a la imagen de Zelda (como ella misma se veía), era una versión horrible y psicótica de sí misma. Su cara estaba magullada, con rasguños y llena de cicatrices. La rabia y el odio le habían llevado al punto de rasgarse las mejillas horriblemente con sus propias manos, dejándole las mencionadas cicatrices. Lo peor de todo es que se veía completamente pálida como el mismísimo Slenderman, sus ojeras eran tan grandes y púrpuras que te cuestionabas si era un muerto, en parte por la falta de sueño y en parte por las pócimas antidepresivas y los calmantes, agregando las yerbas que se fumaba para alucinar y escapar de su horrible y mórbida realidad(en pocas palabras, se había convertido en una drogadicta), y sus mejillas habían perdido el color rojo que lo caracterizaba, tanto que las sirvientas pensaban que estaba muerta.

Espiritualmente, era cierto.

Su cuello estaba completamente sucio por las veces que no se daba un baño. Sus hombros, desnudos al igual que su cuerpo frente a ese espejo, se encontraban llenos de moratones por apretarlos tanto en tiempos en donde tocaba fondo, además de que estaban flacos como esqueleto. La anorexia* comenzaba a surtir efecto en su sistema, tanto como interno como su cuerpo por fuera. Si bajabas por sus brazos, el muñón era completamente normal. Pero al llegar a los antebrazos notabas pequeños cortes horizontales, aumentando hasta llegar a las muñecas, donde notabas cortes apenas hechos, algunos aún sangrando. La expresión de dolor de Zelda era causado por el dolor de su corazón, más no el de este sistema de autoflagelación.

Esto no era una manera de decir "Hey mírenme, soy suicida", sino que era una manera de distraer ese inmenso e indescriptible dolor emocional con dolor físico.

Sus pechos se notaban algo caídos, ya que últimamente se la pasaba en pijama, sin darse un baño ni nada. En su abdomen se notaban ya las costillas por esos días que pasaba sin comer. Las uñas estaban mordidas hasta la cutícula, que llegabas a creer si sólo eran dedos o si alguna vez tuvieron uñas. Llegaba al punto de arrancarse la piel con los dientes incluso. Sus piernas estaban excesivamente delgadas, y parecían popotes en vez de piernas. En el área del pubis, estaba descuidado, como si no fuera el cuerpo de una chica.

En fin, estaba más que descuidada, e incluso adicta a esas drogas. Horribles y al mismo tiempo, hermosas cosas. La hacían olvidar sus problemas y toda la mierda que vivía en esos momentos. Su mente comenzó a hacer conjeturas y preguntarse el por qué esto le pasaba. No creía posible que justo después de ser capturada por Ganondorf, e incluso violada un par de veces por él, el universo pudiese darle semejante cantidad de bazofia en un corto periodo de tiempo.

La presión de esa aguja en su piel le hacía sentir inmenso placer, la hierba la hacía alucinar, las azules la hacían volar, y las rojas la hacían deprimirse. Después de beber esa cosa verde, se metía en sus más oscuros sueños y deseos sin temor alguno, acompañada de los efectos de la heroína. Besaba todos sus demonios internos, convivía con sus miedos, reía con sus traumas más profundos y charlaba con su lado más perverso. Al salir del trance, se sentía como morir, ya que de nuevo estaba sola, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Él juraría que si la viera así, se sentiría morir, porque ella se enfermaba de tanto llorar.

Porque el cabrón de mierda que salvó su reino no era su hermoso príncipe verde, Link. Era un cabrón cualquiera que exigió el trono y quiso tirarse a Zelda. Porque la había obligado a casarse, y ella se había negado. Ése cabrón la abofeteó, humilló, golpeó e insultó, y casi violó. Porque ahora Zelda estaba en un sitio provocado por ella misma, porque no quería casarse con ese hombre… no, ese monstruo, ese tirano pusilánime bastardo. La habían obligado a casarse por petición del pueblo, aunque ella tenía planeado ir a buscar a Link. Entonces reunió comida para cuarenta días, pero los cuarenta días se acabaron. Entonces, ella le exigió el no querer casarse con él. Él aceptó el trato, sin embargo, la convirtió en un súbdito como primer castigo, para humillarla por la tremenda deshonra que dio al país, y ordenó que no le dieran trabajo en un plazo de cuarenta días, en los cuales tendría que mendigar para conseguir dinero. Lamentablemente la mayoría de las personas sólo le proporcionaban nueces deku, símbolo de inconformidad, espetándole en silencio el dejar que eso pasase con el país. Después de esos cuarenta días, fue obligada a realizar trabajos forzados en la reconstrucción de las minas goron para que sintiera el suplicio en el que vivió el país durante meses, por alrededor de diez días. Finalmente, fue obligada a pasar diez días sin alimento alguno para que viviera el hambre encolerizada que pasaron los pueblos.

Mucha gente pensó que era injusto, otra pensó que era mera justicia, por dejar que la princesa dejase al país así. Ese maldito… se las pagaría todas.

Zelda recordó que en cuanto Link y la Ocarina del tiempo se fueron a lares desconocidos y lejanos a buscar a su fiel amiga Navi, el país se volvió mierda. Los monstruos atacaron, Ganon se liberó, destruyó al país, encerró a Zelda, la torturó, maltrató y violó. Justo después apareció ese presuntuoso chico que no le llegaba ni a los tobillos a Link, pero que de alguna u otra manera, se las arregló para capturar a Ganondorf y encerrarlo de nuevo. Acto seguido cometió todas las fechorías dictadas algunos párrafos y renglones atrás.

Habría ido con el Feliz Vendedor de Máscaras, pero él también se había ido de viaje unas semanas después de Link. Ya habían pasado seis años desde entonces, pues ahora Zelda tenía diecinueve años, cumplidos ese mismo día.

"_Yay, feliz cumpleaños a mí". _Pensó en un tono monótono e indiferente.

Zelda suspiró con resignación y se abrazó a sí misma en un vano intento por no llorar. En el tiempo que pasó con Link, él le decía que era una chica extraordinaria, en un mundo ordinario, y que lamentablemente no podía salir de él.

Sin embargo, cuando se fue, tuvo que guardar el valor y mantenerlo, como un niño que dejan atrás, o como una mascota abandonada en la lluvia.

Zelda recordó la despedida y rompió a llorar en el sollozo más lastimero que pudieron haber escuchado. Estaba completamente sola de nuevo, enjugándose las lágrimas. A veces se sentía morir, y a veces se enfermaba de tanto llorar.

Vio de nuevo su imagen en el espejo. Una imagen que quería vender, a alguien queriendo comprar.

Link robó esta imagen en su beso, del desastre que estaba hecho el apocalipsis de su corazón.

Entonces recordó que Link no estaba, y probablemente no volvería. Estaba completamente sola de nuevo, enjugándose las lágrimas. A veces se sentía morir, y a veces se enfermaba de tanto llorar.

Estaba tan sola que se sentía un espectro. Sus lágrimas eran tantas que hubiera podido llenar el desierto Gerudo con ellas de lágrimas saladas, y al mismo tiempo, amargas, como su ya vencido corazón. Se sentía desfallecer, oh, peste negra del alma. A veces era mejor no intentarlo. Ahora que los dos intentaban encontrar además de a alguien preciado, también su lugar en el mundo. Los dos enfermaban de tanto llorar.

Pero es que ella era una mujer extraordinaria, viviendo en un mundo ordinario.

* * *

*Hablo de anorexia como síntoma. Porque mis niños y niñas, esto además de ser una enfermedad también es un síntoma presente hasta en las enfermedades más comunes, y se nota cuando tú le preguntas a un enfermo si este tiene hambre y te responde que no:33 En pocas palabras, cuando te enfermas del estómago o gripa y no deseas comer nada, tienes anorexia como síntoma -.-' Esto se debe a que tu sistema cuerpo prefiere concentrarse con la sangre que tiene en hacer más anticuerpos, y no gastársela en ejecutar el sistema de digestión:3 Por eso el cuerpo elimina el apetito, y ahora sabes por qué a veces no tienes hambre cuando te enfermas:D #datointeresantequenoteserviráparanada #hipster #hashtag #jipstajachtaj

Espero y les halla gustado, comenten, y si se sienten identificados con algo, díganme, que estoy aquí para escucharlos y ayudarlos. Los quiero mucho, a pesar de que no los conozca(:

*lanza un beso gay(?) y caramelos* :33


End file.
